The Second Chance For Harley Quinn
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. Harley had finally did it, she dumped the Joker thanks to her friend Poison Ivy, wanting to be her own super-villain with no-one telling her what to do, though there is one thing she needs to do before she can actually make it out on her own, find and apologise to the one person that wanted to help her as well, but the question is, where is Red-X. Up For Adoption.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I know I said I'll have a break from one last one-shot until after Christmas, but I just couldn't resist writing just one more before I give everyone their Christmas present, it's just one of those things that you can't resist ya know.**

**Also I bet everyone is wondering why Poison Ivy is a OC, it's mostly because, for whatever reason, she doesn't appear in the DC Superheroes line, I tried looking but there's no sign.**

**Hopefully everyone enjoys this idea and someone will adopt it soon.**

**The Second Chance For Harley Quinn**

**Chapter 1**

**Pilot**

**Russian Train**

As it turned out, this train was transporting a warhead, no-one knows the reason why, only that Deadshot was guarding it, but as it turned out someone had managed to sneak onto the train without being spotted, switched the three keys that unlocked the door to the room holding the nuke with a few fake keys and was at the moment texting an friend about what he's doing, while leaving a few things out.

Now you're probably wondering, 'What kinda crazy person would be texting during a heist?' Well, this person was dressed in a completely black bodysuit that features a red 'X' (with the lower-right point elongated to stretch across the chest to the bottom of the right pectoral muscle) placed over the top of the left pectoral muscle, an ash-grey utility belt that features a silver/light grey buckle, a concealed teleportation button (shaped like a circle that features a red 'X', when revealed) in the middle of the buckle, a pair of vertical cylinder-shaped tubes on the back of each pouch and a thin, horizontal red stripe through the middle of the backside, a pair of serrated ash-grey gloves that feature black outlines around the "serrated" portions, a single, large red 'X' on the palms and the back of the hands, a pair of black boots that feature an ash-grey outline around the edge of the soles (which feature an ash-grey version of the skull on the mask, but with red eyes that lack a thick black outline, and a red 'X' below it, on the heel), a black cape that features an ash-grey interior, a black helmet-like mask that features a white skull (that lacks the lower jaw) and a red 'X' placed in the middle of the "face", with the lower-right point of the 'X' elongated to end beneath the right eye. The "eyes" of the mask are white reflective lenses that seem to act like Robin's mask (in terms of expressing emotions) and are thickly outlined in black.

As you no doubt already guessed it, this guy was Red-X, a guy who goes around robbing people, though instead of just taking things from anyone and everyone, he steals from villains, since he knows if he steals from innocent people he'll have superheroes like Batman chasing him, so he steals from villains, with some of the villains being corrupt arrogant rich people that steal from the less fortunate, so sometimes Red-X does the whole Robin Hood motif.

Though before anything else, a loud crash from the other room, along with a familiar shouting in Russian, "**Hmm, that voice sounds familiar but different, who the hell is that.**"

Figuring the best thing to do was wait to see who it was, he was surprised to see Harley Quinn walking through the door, with a knocked out Deadshot on the floor behind her, while she was spinning one of his fake keys on her finger, whistling while looking out the train window, dressed completely different, "**Harley!? Is that you!?**" Once she heard that mechanical voice speak to her, she stopped spinning the key and look forward, her eyes widening at who she saw.

"W-What, R-Red-X, what're you doing here!?"

She couldn't believe it, the one person who actually tried to show Harley that the Joker was no good for her was right in front of her, he gave her plenty of chances to try and find someone better, hell, at one point she even slept with him so she knows who's under the mask, but as always, she went back with the Joker, which in turn broke Red-X's heart and caused the thief to boycott Gotham all together and even though she knew she hurt him she still went back to the psycho clown who treated her like dirt.

But now was different, now she no longer liked the Joker, thanks to her friend Pamela making her finally wake up, but that also made her realised that she also hurt someone close to her, yet now, the two of them were on the same train, in Russia, trying to steal a warhead.

Though she wanted to hug Red-X, but the mask of his eyes narrowed, "**What are you doing here Harley, this is my heist, my gig, the last person I expected to see out of Gotham were you two after so long.**" Since she did follow the Joker's lead by falling into the same vat of chemicals like the mad man, the Joker gave Harley a choice, ether stay with him and get dipped, or go with Red-X and become her own person, but the outcome became what it was today for them.

His voice, though the voice changer hid it, had an angry tone to it, she flinched at the tone and body expression, knowing he was still sore for what she did to him, "Look Red, I'm sorry for what happened between us, my head wasn't screwed on right, so my gal Pam forced me to see things clearer."

A part of Red-X's mask lifts up slightly, showing that he raised an eyebrow, telling her that he's still not sure if what she said was true, so she tried again, "I'm serious, I'm threw with the-" "JOKER HERE, AND I'M HERE FOR THE WARHEAD!"

That is until the Joker himself made an appearance, causing Harley to wince in pain and narrow her eyes in anger, "Oh~ That's just bad timing!" She says to herself.

The Joker walks in and saw both Red-X and Harley, "WELL NOW IF IT ISN'T THE GUY THAT TRIED TO STEAL HARLEY FROM ME, THE TOP THIEF THAT COULD STEAL ANYTHING FROM VILLAINS, except my girl, HA HA HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Red-X's eyes narrowed at what the Joker said, but then he released a sigh while walking to the train's door, "**I Guess somethings never change huh Harley.**"

With that he chucked the real keys to the floor, loosing interest in stealing the warhead, distracting the Joker and his goons, along with Harley, long enough for him to open the train door, causing the wind to blow in, making everyone cover their faces from the cold Russian winds, though Harley was the first to recover, managing to see Red-X leap out the door, she then rushes to the door to see Red-X in the air but then vanished soon after, showing that he used his teleportation belt for a quick escape.

"RRRRREEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDD!" All the while calling out to him.

Joker on the other hand was laughing his head off maniacally, though when Harley heard him, she quickly turned to her ex, "You're a real DICK you know that."

The Joker just chuckled, Harley just huffs, "Ya know what, fuck it, ya can have the warhead, I've lost interest," She stood with her back to the door, her bat resting on her shoulders, "But let me tell ya something, Red-X's dick is bigger!" With that she flipped out the door, while flipping off the Joker with her middle-finger, falling to the snowy grounds below, all the while leaving Joker fuming at what Harley said about him.

**Pamela's Loft**

Pamela was just happily pouring herself a cup of tea, everything was just calm and relaxing, that is until Harley walked in with her hair and her body a complete mess, with a depressed sigh, "I need to find Red-X!"

This surprised Pamela, "No, you need a shower, then you can tell me what happened." Though she went back to drinking her tea, Pamela couldn't the slight pang of hurt at the mention of Red-X.

Since Red-X also helped her steal some imported seeds that a corrupt rich guy was planning to auction, as it turned out, they were doing their own caper, Red-X was stealing a priceless artefact that was stolen in the first place, then Pamela accidentally tripped the alarm, so the two of them had to make a quick escape, after escaping the two couldn't help but laugh at what happened, with Red-X making a joke by saying he didn't plan for her.

Before she knew it, the two were stealing things from corrupt rich people, mostly for fun, but then before she knew it Red-X and herself ended up in her bed together, with Pamela thanking her stars that Red-X was immune to every known poison known to man, on occasion they would get together and have fun, ether by stealing or in bed together, but then the thing with Harley happened.

Don't get Pamela wrong, she doesn't hate Harley, but it was difficult to talk to her after Red-X pulled the disappearing act after Harley's betrayal, but Pamela totally understood, though it does get lonesome at bedtime from time to time since Red-X just knew how she liked it.

Quickly shaking her head to get rid of those orgasmic thoughts, she waited for Harley to get cleaned up, though she had to move herself from chair to the settee since she needed to quickly take her mind from that.

** 10 Minutes Later**

After finally cleaning herself up from the dirt and twigs in her hair, Harley crashed on to the settee herself, releasing a groaning sigh at what happened on the train, as well as finishing explaining what happened to Pamela as well.

"So in other words, you didn't get the warhead, you also ended up bumping into Red-X who was also planning to steal it, trying to convince him that you've changed from a Joker-fangirl, where he almost believed you, but then Joker ended up busting in, causing the two of you to loose interest in getting it."

Again, Harley groaned in depression, "Yes! And now I don't know where he is, for all I know he could be out there in a fit of rage after what happened, along with being reminded of what caused it in the first place!"

Pamela placed a comforting hand on Harley's shoulder, with Harley being thankful for it, "I mean, besides you, he was a good friend and I ended up hurting him by taking the chem-bath, not to mention how nice it was to cuddle up next to him." She's just super glad that she hid the fact that she knew who Red-X was from Joker, since Red-X did ask her to promise to keep his identity a secret, which she kept since at the time she didn't want to tell her "puddin" that she slept with someone else.

Listening to this Pamela unconsciously spoke out loud, "Yeah~ He knew ALL the right spots-! (gasp!)" She quickly covered her mouth from what she said.

Harley didn't miss it, "Wait, do you mean, you and Red-X..." She didn't need to finish off what she was implying.

Pamela looked away, admitting that she spent the night with him, "It was before you two formally met, we ended up bumping into each other while doing separate capers, then before we knew it, we were doing more jobs together, it was fun, we had a great time, then before we knew it we woke up in my bed."

Harley was shocked, "Wait, but what about your poison, I mean, didn't it effect him somehow!?" Though there was other questions she wanted to ask, at the moment she wanted to know if he was safe.

Pamela just nodded, "Don't worry, he's actually immune to all poisons, in fact from what he told me, his body actually adapts and combats any ailments that might effect his body, like a healing factor."

Harley released a sigh in relief, she didn't want anything to happen to the guy that tried to help her, "So~ why didn't you guys become a couple, I mean, from what I gather, you actually cared about him?"

This time it was Pamela's turn to feel exhausted from this question, "Since when can villains actually become a proper couple without having to worry about the police and superheroes trying to stop you, don't get me wrong I would've loved to be with him since he actually cares about me as a person, but then you have the whole couples baggage to deal with, so we decided to do the whole "friends with benefits" thing, which we enjoyed since we weren't tied down for anything like that."

Harley nods her head in understanding, Pam and Red were just enjoying the moment, but then Harley realised she became the person to ruin the moment for her two friends since she "chased" Red-X away from Gotham, which in turn, caused Pamela to stop talking to Harley for a couple of years, "Oh~ I'm sorry Pam~ I-I didn't know it was my fault that I chased Red from you as well~!" Pamela was caught slightly off guard by Harley suddenly hugging her and crying for what she did.

Pamela just hugs her friend in comfort, all the while telling Harley that she forgave her a couple of years ago, along with completely forgiving her completely after Harley had finally TRULY dumped Joker for good, though that didn't mean it didn't bring a tear to Pamela's eye as well.

Once Harley had gotten over her crying spell, she cleared her throat, "Alright, we need to figure out how to locate our man and explain what happened!"

Pamela nods her head, until she stops to look at Harley in puzzlement, "Wait, what do you mean by "our man" Harley!?"

Harley returned the puzzlement with her own, "What, ya didn't think I was gonna stop seeing him just cause he'll be seeing you did ya, who knows, maybe we can both fuck his brains out, then maybe we'll finally be able to tire him out!"

This exclaim caused Pamela to blush at the idea, though she couldn't deny that after all the times she was with Red-X she did try to outlast him, but she was always the one exhausted with a limp the next day, while he was bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, though she did find it amusing how he ended up carrying her to the showers because of her numb legs.

Quickly shaking her head from the thought, she quickly replied, "Alright, alright, we'll try to find him, but like you said, how will we be able to find him?"

They tried to think of the answer, until, "**Um, I might have a way to find him!**" This caught the two's attention as they looked over to Pamela's talking plant.

They rushed over to Frank, getting in his "face" with both narrowing their eyes at the plant, while Pamela asks, "And HOW would you know how to find him!" Frank knew it was an order.

Frank was feeling cornered, "**Um, I might have been asking the plants to keep an eye on the guy while you were in Arkham!**"

The two girls became angry at his admittance, "**W-What, I didn't tell you both since you were busy dumping Joker and the dude needed space, cause he's the only guy that I respect, what with his whole "sage" ability!**" The two could understand what the plant was saying, Red-X didn't want anything to do with Gotham after trying to stop Harley.

Releasing a sigh, "Alright Frank, you better tell us where he is otherwise I'll make you grow white petals around your head." Pamela threatened the plant.

Frank just waved his leafy arms, "**Alright, Alright, just calm down, I'll tell ya'll where he's at!**"

**A Few Days Later**

It was nighttime in Metropolis, this city was still alight with people travelling from place to place, though at the moment a lean muscular young man had just stepped out of his shower, a towel over his head to dry his hair, the water droplets cascading down his body to the towel wrapped around his waist made an enticing sight, on a set of draws was the Red-X suit, looking clean as well, "I'm just glad that bird-boy made the suit washer friendly, along with the power source being easily replaceable with my chakra, I guess he was just waiting to find a more safer energy source before remaking the suit in his image since it's super high-tech and everything."

He then threw the towel for his hair onto a chair near by before sitting on the bed and collapsing his back to it as well, who would've thought he'd end up in this fucked up world after facing off against Kaguya and Sasuke, but then again he was lucky to come out of that shit with all his limbs, then he ended up learning a few things from a super villain, who explained how the world works, with the guy trying to lie but couldn't because the ninja could sense when someone lies to him.

Then he decided to try his hand at being a thief, which was perfect for him since he stole from the original owner of the suit, though he made himself doubly sure to only rob from bad guys, along with dropping off any evidence to the cops to arrest the criminals, all the while leaving a card in the form of his mask as a calling card, just to add insults to injuries to the criminals.

Before he could go down memory lane again, he felt his bed move slightly, almost like someone was hiding under the covers, quickly stepping up, he moves to the top of the bed, grabbing the corner of the blanket and quickly throwing it off the bed, though the one thing he didn't expect was Harley Quinn laying naked on his bed with a seductive smile on her face, "Hello Naruto~!"

Unfortunately for him, he was in a state of shock that without realising, his towel ended up falling to the floor, leaving him just as naked as Harley, "My~ I think you've grown from the last time we fucked~!" Harley was indeed surprised at seeing that part of Naruto after so long.

But what she said managed to knock Naruto back into reality, his face became set in stone, turning around with his back to her, "What are you doing here Harley, I thought you'd be with Joker after the train."

With his back towards Harley, she knows now isn't a time for jokes, "I came to see you Naruto, I told ya, I've dumped the clown thanks to Pam, she's the one who made me realised that the Joker wasn't any good for me."

Hearing this, Naruto looked over his shoulder, "And what about me," He turned back to her, "I gave you every chance to dump that clown, but then somehow Pamela did it, what made you change you're mind that i couldn't."

"Because you wouldn't put her in a life threatening situation where the Joker had to choose between Batman and Harley!"

Suddenly Naruto heard a voice from his kitchen area, there standing in the archway to the kitchen, was Pamela, Naruto couldn't help but have an apologetic smile on his face, showing that he was sorry for leaving her, yet happy that she was there, "Hello Pamela." Though he also couldn't keep the husky tone out of his voice ether.

Hearing his tone caused Pamela and Harley to blush at such a sound, but they were knocked out of their thoughts when Naruto continued, the group completely forgetting that two people in the room were naked, "What do you mean by that Pam, did you threaten Harley in someway!?" That wasn't something he could accept since he couldn't put anyone in danger like that.

Crossing her arms, Pamela replied, "Relax, she wasn't in any danger, me and Riddler made sure she was completely safe, it became too annoying and predictable to keep hearing her denying about what the Joker was really like, so I had to take matters into my own hands and do something that I knew you would never do."

Naruto knew she was right, he tried everything to change Harley's viewpoint except putting her in danger, he just never could cross that line with Harley, so he finally understood what he did wrong, "(Sigh!) You're right, it was the best course of action, something that I would never think of, since putting Harley wasn't something I could fully agree to."

Pamela made her way towards Naruto, standing in front of him, the two locking eyes with one another, "I guess it's fine, but from now on, don't ever leave me behind again alright."

Naruto just smiled, "Right, I'm sorry for leaving you Pam, it's just I know you and Harley are the bestest of friends, I just didn't want to come between you two and break apart your friendship, so I took myself out of the equation, I mean, granted there might have been a few rough patches for you two, but I had hoped you two could work it out somehow."

Hearing him being so thoughtful for the two women he slept with, Pamela placed a caring hand on to his cheek, allowing Naruto to grab hold of her hand as well and giving it a tender kiss, "Everything worked out in the end Naruto, everything."

Suddenly a certain naked Harley had jumped onto Naruto's back, pushing her chest into his broad back, "SO~ Do you forgive me for making the wrong choice Foxy~!?" Harley couldn't help but ask in her own way.

This caused two things, one it caused Naruto to chuckle at Harley's excitement, the second thing it did was cause both Pamela and Naruto to slightly crash into each other, allowing a certain appendage to enlarge at the fact that a naked Harley was on his back while a loving Pamela was against his chest, "Gasp!" But what caused Pamela to gasp in surprise was that said appendage had managed to get caught between her legs, rubbing a certain part of her into excitement as well.

"Oh my Naruto~ You've certainly have got bigger than the last time haven't you~!" Hearing Pamela's "question" Naruto couldn't help but rub the back of his neck in embarrassment since he's only just realised that he was still naked.

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID PAM!" With Harley happily squealing in excitement for what's about to happen, until, "Wait, why didn't you know about mine and the Joker's break up!? It's bound to be all over the news and through gossips!?"

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders, "You know me Harley, when it comes to gossip I don't pay any attention without actual proof, also as for the news, ever since the chemical thing if ever you or the Joker was mentioned I just turn the tv off or change the channel."

Understanding what he meant, the two women couldn't help but agree with what he said for obvious reasons.

That is until Naruto let's loose a groan in pleasure, this caught Harley by surprise, until she looked down over Naruto's shoulder to see Pamela was rocking her hips against Naruto's sword, sheathing it between her thighs, "Let's put the past behind us, let everything be forgiven and forgotten, since it's been _ages _since I've had this big-boy~!"

With that Harley was all too happy to get the chance to be with Naruto, "YEAH! Let's get this party started!" With that exclaim, Harley began attacking Naruto's neck and ear, causing Naruto to have a groaning smirk on his face while guiding them towards his bed he couldn't help but say out loud.

"Women~!"

But then Pamela grabbed his face and yanked him down to her lips, causing them to start making out, with Harley happily attacking both of their necks and ears, while at the same time thinking, "_I'm SO glad that Pam gave me that jab to be immune to poisons, along with the chemicals enhancing it as well so I don't have to worry about anything bad happening to me, though I'm also glad that it doesn't effect my baby-maker!_"

Before she could think any further she ended up moaning from a green hand squeezing her ass, with a green eye looking towards her while still making out with Naruto.

But before anything else the group of three ended up collapsing onto the bed, causing Harley to fall off Naruto's back and landing next to Pamela, with Naruto's body hovering over them, he was about to "attack" them, when he couldn't help but look out the window and release a content sigh.

"Ah~ Women~!"

With a pair of white and green hands suddenly grabbing his head and shoulders, quickly dragging him back on to the pair of girls. (A.N. Got this reference from Indiana Jones 3 "Ah Venice" lol.)

With that, who knows what the future holds of the three now.

**The End.**

**There you have it, a Naruto/Harley Quinn Crossover, I hope everyone enjoyed it and that someone will adopt it.**

**I can also see Naruto not being able to change Harley's mind by conventional means, but that doesn't mean they wouldn't have some "fun" before she ends up returning to the Joker, which in turn caused Naruto to leave completely, along with leaving Poison Ivy behind so the two friends could work it out and stay friends.**

**I gotta say, the Harley Quinn cartoon certainly has that whole Rick and Morty vibe to it that you just can't help but keep watching.**

**Anyway Here's just one more one-shot, then I'll post the Christmas present for everyone next.**

**Also the Red-X thing is apart of the DC Universe so it's stands to reason that someone would write it into another DC FanFiction.**

**I Do Not Own Naruto Or Harley Quinn.**


	2. An Announcement

**This idea was adopted by **DragnBoi65 **I hope everyone will enjoy it, this story will be removed in 3 days.**


End file.
